


FICTIONAL 911 call recording

by Fantuan



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 911 recording, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: The recording was released by ■■ Police Department, 20■■, ■■,■■. Edmund, a man living alone called 911 to report that a man was stalking and attempting to break into his apartment.  Later Edmund was declared missing.
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe
Kudos: 7





	FICTIONAL 911 call recording

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go for any authorized reference... I made the whole stuff up after listening to 911 recordings on Youtube and reading some practice scripts... So it's normal that you find it not making any sense and you are more than welcome to point it out ;)

DISCLAIMER: THE WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, UNRELATED TO ANY EVENT, PERSON, OR GROUP IN REALITY.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY BE DISTURBING/TRIGGERING FOR VIEWERS. PLEASE STOP READING IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE. There are lots of other good works in this fandom ;)**

_(The recording was released by ■■ Police Department, 20■■, ■■,■■. Edmund, a man living alone called 911 to report that a man was stalking and attempting to break into his apartment. Later Edmund was declared missing.)_

**911 operator _("operator" in brief)_ ：** 911 operator, what's your emergency?

**Edmund:** _(male, British accent)_ I need help. Someone is stalking me and trying to break into my apartment.

**operator:** What is your address?

**Edmund:** _(address blocked)_

**operator:** What is your name, sir?

**Edmund:** Edmund.  _(surname blocked)_

**operator:** Edmund, I need you to stay on the phone, okay?

**Edmund:** Okay.

**operator:** Where are you now?

**Edmund:** I'm in my bedroom -- he's downstairs!

**operator:** Can you see him?

**Edmund:** No, he keeps sending me messages -- I,  _(voice shaking)_ I just received a picture of the building's entry.

**operator:** Is there anyone with you, sir?

**Edmund:** No, I'm all by myself.

**operator:** Do you think you know him?

**Edmund:** I don't think so... He's blocking his phone number and I can't actually see him through the window.

**operator:** The nearest department is only two blocks away. My colleagues will be with you in five minutes. I need you to lock the door, your apartment door and your bedroom door, okay?

**Edmund:** I did. A new message -- he is going upstairs!  _(voice cracking)_ Please send forces over here, I can't --

**operator:** My colleagues are right away. Is there any other way you can leave your apartment? 

**Edmund:** Uh-huh...  _(low sobbing, choked)_

**operator:** Are you still with me, Edmund?

_(Vague and broken praying.)_

**operator:** Edmund?

**Edmund:** _(voice lowering, hardly audible)_ He's at my door.

**operator:** Where is he?

**Edmund:** I just -- I just got a picture of my door. He's going to hurt me, please --

**operator:** Can you find any other way of leaving your apartment?

**Edmund:** Uh, there is -- I -- there's the fire escape stair outside my window.

**operator:** Okay. Edmund, my colleagues arrived at the building. Go down the stairs; they will help you.

_(The door was smashed open. Edmund held his breath.)_

**operator:** Edmund, are you still with me?

**Edmund:** _(hardly audible)_ Yeah-uh.

**operator:** I need you to go to the fire escape stair and --

**Edmund:** _(voice shaking, gasping)_ I hear him coming over, please, I don't --

**operator:** The police are going upstairs, Edmund, we got you. I need you to go out of your window for the fire escape stair, okay?

**Edmund:** Ye-yes...  _(sound of opening windowpane and stepping on the metal step)_

**operator:** Put it on speaker if you'd like so you can free your hands. My colleagues are waiting for you down there.

**Edmund:** _(put it on speaker)_ Th-thank you... Oh my God, _(gasping)_ I heard him entering my bedroom!  _(sound of stumbling along the stairs)_

**operator:** Is he after you? Tell him you have police on the phone.

**Edmund:** _(shouting)_ I have police on the phone! They are coming for you! You creepy......

_(Edmund suddenly fell in silence and stopped moving downstairs.)_

**operator:** Are you okay, Edmund?

**Edmund:** _(inaudible murmuring)_ You......Wha.......

**operator:** Edmund, I need you to keep going -- Edmund?

_(Edmund fell completely silent. Distant footsteps approached.)_

**operator:** Are you still with me, Edmund? My colleagues are going up, Edmund, you got to --

_(A man chuckled.)_

**operator:** Is he with --

_(The call was hung up. The police arrived minutes later, but no trace of Edmund or the stalker/intruder was found. The caller, Edmund, was declared missing after 24 hours of searching and questioning.)_


End file.
